Truth at Last
by Baur05
Summary: Battle with Pain has finished Hinata finally confesses her love for Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Smokes had cleared, the body of all the Pains had been buried. The medical teams are busy giving commands and treating the injured.

Hinata was searching for someone. "Hinata! Hey, Hinata wait up!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" "Yes I am, what is it, you look like you wanna say something."

"Naruto-kun it's about what I said earlier, I, I, I just want you to know that what I said is true and I do love you no matter what you feel for me…" Naruto hugs her.

"I love you too. This feeling has been with me since I saved you from those bullies, I just don't know what they are, only now do I know what that is. It is love towards you. I love you, Hinata."

"Really? Thank you. All these years keeping this feeling for you not knowing will you accept my love or not, thank you for accepting my love. Thank you for lifting the burden of keeping this feeling alone." Hinata cries.

"Please don't cry, I can't stand it watching you cry. Shouldn't we be happy right now?"

"I know, and I am happy. Naruto-kun, will you still love me tomorrow?"

"I will love you forever and I will never let you go, I promise."

Sakura watches them and smiles glad that his friends found true love, hoping she will one day found it to.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months since the attack from Pain and the Konoha's repairs are almost complete.

Naruto is searching for someone, in his hand, two free coupons for All You Can Eat at the Korean BBQ Shop.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Hinata?" Kakakshi is walking while reading the latest Icha-Icha Make out Tactics.

"Oh, Naruto! Yes Team Kurenai is training at the Third's Training Ground. So what if I treat you lunch… hey Naruto!" Naruto runs after hearing the information leaving his sensei puzzled.

"Has been a long time since we've done such intense training together huh, Shino?" Kiba said while riding on the back of Akamaru.

"Yes, it has been a while, are you all right Hinata?" Shino said to Hinata.

"Yes, a bit tired but I'm okay." Hinata looks around as if looking for someone.

"Did you lose something, Hinata?" Kiba inquires.

"No, just waiting for someone, ahh Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiles and called out Naruto who is searching for her.

"Hinata, you looked tired. How does Korean BBQ sounds like for lunch?"Naruto hands her a coupon.

"Sounds delicious" Hinata suddenly cheered up and pulls Naruto.

"We got left behind." Kiba said. "Now you know how I feel when you guys went home without asking me to come along." Shino said while patting his friend's shoulder.

"Do you think Naruto is the right one for her, Shino?"Kiba asked.

"I don't know but she is happy with him and that's what matters right. Also they love each other, I can't see why Naruto is not the right one."Shino begins to walk home, "Let's go, Kiba."

"I guess you're right, she is happy." Kiba said as he watches Hinata and Naruto walks together laughing, fading from the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since Naruto and Hinata are a confirmed couple. The villagers are talking about it and some of the girls are disappointed they did not have the chance to date the Hero of Konoha.

'Tudd! Tudd! Tudd!', there's a knock on the door. The door creaks open to reveal Naruto still sleepy and still in his pajamas. "Sakura-san, what is it. It is still very early."

"The Hokage wants to meet you and it is not early, it's nearly noon. It's not like you to still be sleeping this late. What did you do last night?"

Naruto smiled hearing 'last night'.

"Naruto-kun why are we eating outside, I thought we would be going to a restaurant." Hinata asks

"Well it's just that I want to show you a special place. I have never shown this place to anyone before. It is only for my special one, you."Naruto explains while carrying a basket full of foods.

"Oh, okay, but it would go dark soon. Isn't it dangerous?"Hinata still puzzled by Naruto's choice.

"That is why I'm bringing you there. You'll see soon."Naruto smiles.

They arrived at a hill side just before the Sun is about to set. The view is breathtaking with bird flying home.

"Naruto-kun, it's beautiful"Hinata gasped as soon she saw the beautiful scene.

"I used to come here when I'm sad or feel lonely. The amazing view always helps to calm me down and also cheer me up. This is a special place and I want to share it with a special person."Naruto explains

Hinata hugs him,"Thank you. Now I know why you brought me here. It is so beautiful and…"Naruto puts a finger on Hinata's mouth.

"Ssshhh. Don't speak, let's just enjoy the moment. Although I do want to try one thing, just stay still." Naruto moves his lips near Hinata's, closer, closer. They kissed. First Naruto kissed her, then Hinata returns the kiss and they kissed each other for a long time. "What about the food?" Hinata suddenly asks.

"Nevermind that, we'll get to the food later." Naruto pulls Hinata towards the ground asking her to lay down. "After the Sun sets, I always lie down and watch the stars in the sky."

"They are so beautiful! Naruto-kun let's stay like this forever, promise me you will never leave me."Hinata pleads.

"What are you talking about? I love you and I will never leave you. I promise."Naruto raises his hand as if swearing. Hinata smiles and hugs him, falling asleep slowly in her lover's hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The door creaks open, "You want to see me Bachan?" Naruto said while closing the door.

"Yes, please come in and sit down." The Hokage has a serious face on her. She is pointing to a seat, the other one is occupied.

"Eh, Hinata? What are you doing here?"Naruto is surprised that Hinata was called too, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata is not as surprised though, maybe she has been told that he will come.

"Are we in trouble, Bachan?" Naruto is a bit worried with the Hokage's face didn't help ease his worry.

"It's about your relationship, everybody is talking about it, but the villagers did not know for sure. So rumours are spread." The Hokage explains.

"If you are suggesting that we should end our relationship it is not go…." Naruto didn't have time to finish up his sentence.

"So I suggest we confirm your relationship so the rumours would stop." The Hokage smiles, and continues "You have been like a son to me and I am happy for you."

"Really,oh thank you, Bachan. I really thought we were in trouble just now, but thank you for your blessing, but that can't be the only thing you've summoned us for right?"

"Actually I've summoned you here to talk to you about your ninja rank, Naruto, and since yoou're his couple, you might wanna know too." The Hokage explains.

"His ninja rank?" Hinata asks. "What do you mean?" Naruto is puzzled.

"I am promoting you to Chuunin from today. Congratulations!" The Hokage smiles.

"But musn't I pass the exam first?"Naruto still processing what the Hokage just said.

"Normally, yes, but your heroics, strength in both physical and mental in your fight against Pain has earned you this rank and this matter have been agreed by all the ninja in Konoha and also the villagers." The Hokage assures him.

"So I really am Chuunin now?" Naruto still can't believe it.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you are congratulations." Hinata hugs him. "And, to celebrate I'm thinking of taking you to see my dad."

"Really? Thank you, I hope your dad likes me. Oh right Bachan, thank you for this promotion, I promise to work harder for you and this village." Naruto said.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun, don't worry he knows who you are and he already knows that you are coming, so don't worry it'll all be fine." Hinata pulls him towards the door.


End file.
